Un passé sans eux, un avenir avec d'autres
by Egao-chan
Summary: Attention! Je spoil sur deux choses, et il y a aussi une rumeur, alors j'ai résumé le tout au début de ma fic, histoire de prévenir! Doméki et Himawari se posent des questions sur Watanuki.. comment y répondra-t-il? Watanuki x Doméki
1. La compensation

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh bien c'est ma première fic alors c'est peut être pas génial, mais je tenais écrire sur quelque chose que je mijote en tête depuis longtemps, mais avant tout je doit prévenir, que cette fic contient un spoiler sur Watanuki, et sur Tsubasa alors je déconseille cette fic a ceux qui n'ont pas envie de savoir 2 trucs venant d'une fic de débutant ! !**

**Je répète encore ! SPOILER ! ! ! Sur Watanuki, et sur Tsubasa Reservoir chronicle, le reste est pur invention.**

**sommaire de ma fic :**

**- Le spoil est sur Tsubasa en général : le lien avec Shaolan et Watanuki, donc sur Watanuki vis a vis de son passé, mais pas du passé lui même que je ne connais pas.**

**- Rumeur sur la véritable identité de « Shaolan », l'original, et non le clone.**

**- Reconstitution du passé de Watanuki et de « Shaolan », que j'invente, à partir des rumeurs.**

**Les personnages appartiennent aux clamps !**

**Et on ajoute, bien entendu, un peu de shonen-ai !**

**Cross avec un tout petit peu de TRC, et cross avec Card Captor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La compensation**

Le soleil tapait fort en ce jour de printemps, et dans le lycée Juji le brouhaha des élèves, animés d'enthousiaste contagieu, emplissait chaque recoin du lycée. En effet, les grandes vacances arrivaient, avant d'entamer le troisième semestre, et le festival du lycée battait son plein. Il était 7h du matin, et tout adolescents et professeurs s'affairaient à se préparer pour les activistes de leur classes, qui débuteraient 1h plus tard, et accueillerait les amis, les parents et les habitants du coins à y prendre part et pour passer un bon moment.

Il y avait de tout ; dans le couloir, les élèves se pressaient, costumes à la mains, pour les numéros ou sketch qu'ils organisaient, d'autres portaient des statuettes en papier et fils de fer, de toute formes, faitent mains par les classes d'art, et d'autres accrochaient des banderoles de couleurs gais sur les murs un peu partout. Dômeki animait la fameuse et récurrente maison hantée, et ayant finit son boulot, il sortit de la salle classe méconaisable et parcourut le couloir, sa cape noire de vampire voletant derrière lui. C'était un déguisement tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais le plus simple réussit le plus souvent, et sur son passage, les filles poussaient de profonds soupirs a fendre l'âme, à la vue des canines pointues qui dépassaient de ses lèvres, et par lesquelles elles auraient tant aimées être mordillées…(1)

Dômeki ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de classe de Watanuki, mais plutôt vers la cuisine du lycée, où ceux-ci devaient préparer leur activité. Ouvrant les portes battantes, il jeta un coup d'oeil afin de repérer ses fidèles amis : la belle est gentille Himawari, et la bombe à retardement qu'est Watanuki… et qui par ailleurs, été absent. Leur activité était un "café/pâtisseries/ & mini-mini-restaurant", où les filles portaient des jupes soyeuses blanches et beige clair, muni de jupon et de dentelles, façon « femme de chambre" et "dark lollita », et Himawari la portait à merveille. Cependant, celle-ci accourut vers Doméki passablement inquiète.

- Dômeki-kun, tu es seul, Watanuki-kun n'est pas avec toi alors ?

- Non, répondit Dômeki, je viens de finir ma part de préparation de la maison hantée. Pourquoi, il est partit ?

- Il ne s'est pas montré une seule fois, j'ai pensé appeler chez lui mais je préférais que tu le fasses, si ça se trouve, il lui est peut être déjà arrivé quelque chose en chemin ? Ou bien il est malade ?

Dômeki n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus, car Himawari lui avait déjà dit que tous leurs camarades de classes misaient le tout sur les épaules de Watanuki, dont les dons de cuisines avaient été vanté par celle-ci auparavant. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de partir de la cuisine, choix judicieux, étant donné que les autres élèves semblaient furax et, pour une raison qui échappait à nos deux amis, fixaient sur Dômeki d'un regard furieu et accusateur (cependant, regard également dû à la jalousie que provoquait chez la plupart des garçons, le costume qu'arborait notre bel étalon préféré).

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour, où d'autres personnes accouraient pour préparer les stands de jeux et de sucreries, et ils s'isolèrent auprès de la cabine téléphonique. Dômeki appela Watanuki, qui après de nombreuses intonations, ne répondait toujours pas.

- Il ne répond pas ? Demanda Himawari.

- Non, répondit Dômeki en racrochant après que le répondeur se soit mit en marche. Mais peut être qu'il est chez Yuko-san. De temps en temps, il dort à son magasin pour lui préparer le déjeuner.

Himawari acquiesça, et Doméki composa le numéro. Après quelques intonations, quelqu'un décrocha la combiné, et la voix mélodieuse de Yuko se fit entendre…

- A l'huile ? _hihi... em:_ Allô, qui est à l'appareil ? (2)

- …

- … ?

- C'est Dômeki et Himawari à l'appareil, nous appelons du lycée.

- Oooh mais oui bien sûr, Watanuki m'a dit que vous y participez tous ! Je passerais sûrement d'ailleurs !

Un _NAN !_ sec et étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Dômeki, et la voix de Yuko, s'éloignant un peu du combiné, pleurnicha :

_- Maiiis Watanukii, comment je fait pour manger, moi, si tu refuses de le préparer pour moi aujourd'hui ?_

_BEN VAS AU RESTAU ! Ou fais un régime !_

_- Ooh, méchant ! ... _Dômeki, Himawari ? Vous êtes toujours là?

- Oui, répondit Dômeki, au côté d'une Himawari qui ricanait, on cherchait justement à joindre Watanuki, tout le monde l'attend dans la caféteria des professeurs, un mini-resto sans nourriture n'est pas un mini-resto.

Yuko répéta l'information à son homme à tout faire, ce qui eu pour effet (désiré par ailleurs) de le faire râler.

_NAN MAIS JE SAIS ! MAIS J'AI QUE DEUX MAINS MOI grrrkjqlsjdkzd !_

Yuko ricana gentiment et s'adressa à Doméki :

- Bien, Watanuki a donné rendez-vous à quatre de ses camarades qui l'aideront en cuisine. Ils viendront l'aider à transporter les préparations, vous pouvez venir vous aussi si vous le voulez, aux parc près de ton temple, Doméki. Watanuki avait juste une petite chose en plus à faire ce matin, mais il serra là à temps… A tout à l'heure au lycée!

_NAN, TU VIENS P…_ tuut tuut tuut tuut

C'est ainsi que Dômeki et Himawari partirent avec d'autres camarades au point de rendez-vous, afin d'aider Watanuki.

* * *

De son côté, Watanuki n'avait jamais autant cuisiné de toute sa vie, et il n'avait jamais fais aussi peur. Peu après le coup de fil de ses amis, Yuko, qui était d'une humeur un peu taquine, et Mokona, avaient tenté de tremper un doigt dans la crème au chocolat et aux écorces de citron pour les nappages de gâteaux que Watanuki venait de finir, mais ils furent arrêtés par un gros coup de rouleau à pâte sur la tête. Désormais, ils faisaient tous les deux la tête dans un coin du salon, torturés par les douces odeurs qui émanaient de la cuisine, mais aussi par les bosses phénoménales qui étaient apparus sur le sommet de leur crâne.

Watanuki avait préparé beaucoup de bentôs, en plus d'avoir préparé tout les mélanges de base qui serviraient à cuisiner le menu une fois au lycée. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs quasiment terminés, mais il lui restait beaucoup à faire. Une demi heure plus tard, tous les bentôs étaient terminés, et furent amenés dans le salon. Yuko, qui avait cessé de jouer au bourreau et à la misérable, l'attendait à genoux, près de la porte fenêtre grande ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin. Mokona se tenait dos à celle-ci, et regardait Watanuki s'asseoir en face de lui avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Yuko.

Après un temps, Watanuki répondit qu'il l'était, et alors, Mokona fit demi tour et, du bijoux en verre bleu posé sur son front, jaillit une lumière qui s'étala dans le vide de la porte fenêtre, en un cercle, rappelant plus ou moins fidèlement une simple fenêtre, ou un écran de télévision. Aucunes images ne s'y affichaient cependant. A la place, on apercevait ce qui ressemblait à un trou noir, dans lequel voletait des volutes de fumées violettes et scintillantes, et un bruit sourd, comme celui d'un courant d'air, emplissait légèrement la pièce.

- Tu peux y aller, dit Yuko.

Watanuki s'éclaircit la voix.

- Eum, Bonjour, Fye-kun, Kurogané-kun, Shaolan-kun et Sakura-hime. Je suis Kimihiro Watanuki, et je travaille pour Yuko-san. Vous ne devez probablement pas vous souvenir de moi, mais je tient quand même à vous envoyer quelque chose, en compensation pour un service que vous nous avez rendus récemment.

Yuko n'était pas intervenu à aucuns moments du discours de son homme à tout faire, au mentionnement des souvenirs que ses autres clients avaient de lui. Mais, en imaginant l'expression de tristesse et de reconnaissance qu'ils arboreraient lorsqu'ils entendraient ce message, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire… d'un sourire un peu triste peut-être…

- Vous avez fais de nombreux choix au court de votre voyage, tout comme l'homme que vous combattez, Fei wan Read, et les choix de celui-ci ont eu des répercutions sur les règles avec lesquelles notre monde fonctionne. Cependant, certains de vos choix très récents les ont annulés, et j'en suis très rassuré. Yuko-san m'a dit qu'en ce moment, vous ne fréquentez pas des endroits où la nourriture est facile d'accès, alors, je voulais donc vous remercier, en vous envoyant des bentôs que j'ai préparé. Dès que l'enregistrement sera finit, Mokona et M… Mokona… vous feront la transition. J'espère que ça vous ira, et j'en profite aussi pour vous dire, que je suis certain que vous réussirez dans votre quête ! Je le ressens ! ... Et bien… Au revoir !

Watanuki acheva avec un sourire, et l'écran disparut. Mokona ouvrit alors grand la bouche et avala les trois gros bentôs, la bouteille de saké, les trois carafes d'eau, et le paquet contenant la vaisselle.

- Bien, souffla Yuko après un légers silence, je suis sûre que cette compensation leur fera le plus grand bien Watanuki. Tu l'a réussit dans les délais pour qu'ils puissent l'avoir à leur réveil, et tu l'a préparer avec tout ton cœur.

Watanuki soupira, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille, et ajouta :

- Il faut bien que j'aide un peu plus après tout, je ne sais pas exactement s'il vont bien, ni si ils sont toujours ensemble, et non plus comment ils le prendront mais, je voulais surtout leur faire comprendre que là où ils passent, ils marquent les gens, et ils ne sont pas seuls.

Sur ce, il se leva en direction de la cuisine, gémissant de fatigue et marmonnant que heureusement, il avait presque finit le reste. Yuko ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'elle n'eut plus le choix, c'est à dire, lorsque Watanuki disparut dans le couloir, puis elle se tourna vers Mokona, qui lui dit :

**- Il est vraiment gentil, Watanuki !**

Yuko afficha de nouveau un sourire et ajouta :

- Je suis sûre que nos voyageurs apprécieront le message, les gestes, et ils lui seront encore plus reconnaissant qu'ils ne le sont déjà, depuis qu'ils ont appris le sacrifice que Watanuki à fait pour leur permettre de continuer d'avancer... Donc, seul Watanuki, modeste, reste dans l'ignorance.

**

* * *

**

Fin du premier chapitre

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'èspère qu'il vous à plut! Review ou pas review! c'est vous qui voyez! Kixx à tous et, pas de souci, le shonen-ai arrive! YAAAY!!**

**(1) ... Miam!**

**(2) Pour le "à l'huile" C'est pas de moi je préfère prévenir! Je l'ais entendus dans le destin de lisa (que je ne regarde absolument pas...) et par un grand hasard, je l'avais déjà entendu de la bouche d'une de mes amies qui s'apelle lisa, qui deteste cette série tout comme moi, mais qui répond toujours de cette manière au téléphone!**


	2. Le sourire de Kimihiro Watanuki

**Voici donc mon chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il plaira tout comme le premier !**

**C'est toujours les même persos qui ne m'appartiennent pas, et le mini cross de TRC n'a pas pu être casé ici, alors il sera au début du prochain chapitre !**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas mon petit avertissement sur les spoils ou rumeurs !**

**My dear Tomodachi, Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Le sourire de Kimihiro Watanuki**

Yuko avait prêté à Watanuki, trois chariots en bois et à plusieurs étages, qui traînaient dans sa cave. Son homme à tout faire partit donc faire le premier voyage, avec un des chariots bien remplit. Il arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous, où il y retrouva quelques camarades, dont Dômeki et Himawari… une très très très mignonne petite Himawari d'ailleursz, qui l'accueillit avec sont habituel sourire innocent, et sa tenue qui ne l'était pas tellement, et ses jolis cheveux bouclés et ses grands yeux tout brillants, et son mimi petit tablier et…

- Oi, rétorqua la voix de Dômeki.

- Rhaaaa Dômeki ! pourquoi il faut toujours que tu m'interrompes quand…

- Tu traînes… dépêche toi.

Watanuki réalisa alors qu'un de ses camarades avait déjà le chariot en main, tandis que Dômeki partait en direction du magasin de Yuko, Himawari-chan quant à elle discutaillait avec Tampopo de la délicieuse odeur émanant du chariot, et le reste de ses camarades, tous plantés sur la même ligne, le fixaient en affichant un sourire un peu tordu et flippant, dû aux efforts qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet, Watanuki avait tendance à être très expressif lorsqu'il faisait face à Himawari-chan. Ca arrivait surtout le matin, lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée, c'était pire après le week-end, ou durant ou après les vacances, avec quelques effets supplémentaires lorsque, quand ils sont ensemble, la petite Himawari se montre absolument adorable !

- Oi…

Dômeki venait de revenir avec le deuxième chariot.

- tu traîne… dépêche toi. Déjà qu'on est tous en retard à cause de toi.

- P… PARDON REPETE UN PEU ! Et puis de quoi je me mêle, tu fais pas partis de mon activité toi!

- Ca n'a aucun rapport, idiot.

- Idiot ?! Comment ose-tu ! espèce de… de… Dômekiii !!

Au final ils réussirent tous à partir rapidement et sans encombre, avec les trois chariots, et papotant sur le chemin. Watanuki avait encore les nerfs un peu en feu, tandis que les autres, soit complimentaient l'odeur de la nourriture, soit écoutaient Dômeki se remémorer l'histoire de ses chariots, qui aidaient à transporter les légumes, et particulièrement les aubergines, aux marchés de la ville d'Osaka durant l'aire Heian, et qu'on les appelait les « Moko » (1), qui voulaient dire, les « transporteurs de chance ».

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, et amenèrent les chariots à la cantine, du côté de la salle des professeurs, plus petite que la cantine pour les élèves. Puis enfin sonna neuf heure, et la foule des étrangers se faufila partout. Les rires, et exclamations se mêlaient à la musique des activités, qui elles, connaissaient un grand succès. En tout cas, du côté de Watanuki, une foule de monde se régalait avec ce qu'il préparait.

Ils avaient dû empêcher trop de gens de rentrer, et ils servaient à des tables communes afin d'accueillir le plus de monde possible, tout en faisant en sorte de pouvoir se requinquer d'oxygène si nécessaire. Cependant, c'était beaucoup de pression pour Watanuki, qui à travers les basses ouvertures pour aérer la cuisine, ou bien les fenêtres des portes, il voyait un bon nombre de jeune garçons intimidés par les jolies serveuses, et donc, par la jolie Himawari aussi. Watanuki y jetait de nombreux coups d'œil en grinçant des dents, ce qui lui fit commettre certaines bêtises, comme se tailler un doigt en coupant des légumes, se brûler avec l'huile dans laquelle il cuisinait la viande et les poissons, il se mordit la langue et gesticula comme pantin, il fit tomber un œuf quand un être de sexe masculin appelait « Mademoiselle », et glissait dessus quand la belle Himawari répondait avec son beau sourire.

Cependant, alors que Watanuki se relevait pour la quatre ou cinquième fois, il remarqua quelque chose de coincé dans son tablier. Il remonta ses lunettes sur le nez et plissa un peu les yeux. Il vit alors qu'il s'agissait du bout d'une flèche de compétition de tir à l'arc, sûrement tirée par Dômeki lui même. Il se souvint alors que, lorsqu'il lui en avait donné une, et que celui-ci l'avait offert au renardeau du stand d'Oden, il apprit qu'elle avait des effets protecteurs, et qu'elle portait chance. Dans le cas de Himawari-chan, Watanuki pensa qu'elle avait dû parler à Dômeki de la crainte qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de créer des problèmes, à cause de ses mauvaises ondes, et il lui avait donc donné ce morceau de flèche, afin de les annuler.

Watanuki fut touché de cette constatation, il opta donc pour l'abandon de ses mimiques ridicules, et travailla dur et sérieusement jusqu'à son heure de pose, histoire de ne pas faire ce que Himawari tentait sincèrement d'éviter. Le resto fut dont fermé durant une heure et demi, à trois heure de l'après midi, et nos deux amis partirent faire un tour en passant devant plusieurs activités. Ils achetèrent des onigiris aux goûts et aux formes originaux histoire de goûter autre chose que la cuisine de Watanuki, puis Himawari suggéra une visite de la maison hantée afin de voir Dômeki. Ils arrivèrent au moment où cette activité faisait une pause, et le vampire vint les rejoindre. Durant un instant, Watanuki fixa son costume.

- Tu portais ça tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Dômeki en prenant le paquet de trois onigiris qu'il lui tendait. Pourquoi ?

- …Pour rien.

Sans plus de commentaires, ils continuèrent à se balader. Ils participèrent à quelques jeux, durant lesquels Dômeki remporta un petit coussin aux couleurs orientales, et trois peluches, dont un bébé pingouin aux yeux brillant façon sôjô qu'il donna à Himawari, et il donna l'autre à Watanuki, car elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux au lapin de neige qu'il avait fait le jour où Yuko avait organisée une bataille de boules de neige. Dômeki garda le coussin pour lui. Himawari, quant à elle gagna un assortiment de rubans fantaisistes. Des violets avec des paillettes argentées, des blancs avec des plumes, des roses aux bords ondulées…

- Je pense offrir ceux-là à Yuko-san, dit-elle à ses deux amis en leur en montrant deux de plusieurs couleurs rouges, munis de clochettes. Vous croyez que ça lui plaira ?

- Moi oui je pense, lui répondit Watanuki avec un sourire, sa couleur préféré est le rouge, et ce ne sera pas comme si s'était la première fois qu'on la verra avec des accessoires originaux.

- Hm, approuva Dômeki.

Puis vint l'heure où Watanuki et Himawari durent retourner aux resto. Dômeki quant à lui, rôda encore un peu.

Comme précédemment, beaucoup de monde vint, mais leur temps de travail passait plus rapidement. Peut-être était-ce dû aux nombre incalculable de commandes, surtout que la majorité d'entre elles étaient très compliquées, et les consignes exigées étaient vraiment tordus. En tout cas, de grandes exclamations de joies retentissaient dans le salon, mais Watanuki n'y fit pas attention. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende… le rire trop éclatant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine et atterrit pile sur ce qu'il redoutait le plus : Yuko, assise parmi les élèves et visiteurs. Ou plutôt, assise en plein milieu de la pièce, sur un pouf rouge que Watanuki n'avait jamais vu ici, entourée de la foule amusée, impressionnée, et admiratrice, Yuko se tenait comme une reine, un verre de vin à la main, un sac à main sur ses genoux avec une peluche noire immobile, et riait au éclat. Watanuki était pétrifié, il ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais il restait pétrifié, les jambes arquées, les mains et la bouche montrant toutes ses dents blanches crispées, et les yeux grand ouverts.

… Silence de la part de Yuko qui le fixait également, désormais… puis elle replongea soudainement dans un fou rire incontrôlable … tout comme les clients…

- M…marrant ! Trop marrant ! W...Wataaa…nukiii..., essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

- Mais… c'est pas marrant ! C'est toi qui fais que me commander n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Yuko s'essuya les larmes aux coins des yeux, et répondit avec logique :

- Mais je t'ai promis que je viendrais, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Watanuki perdit toute couleur et toute force, cause de l'exaspération qui se répandait dans son corps, et à la prise de conscience de la vérité, qui était que maintenant, cette situation était sans issues.

- Mais non… non… pourquoi… ? pourquoi… !

Yuko ricana encore, et un des serveurs de la classe de Watanuki lui demanda doucement avec un sourire :

- Tu l'as connais Watanuki-kun ?

- Mais bien sûr que je le connais, répondit Yuko à sa place, décidément en forme aujourd'hui. Watanuki est chez moi quasiment 24h sur 24, c'est mon homme à tout faire !

Le bourreau accompagna l'information d'un clin d'œil ambigu.

Un « Woooooh » général retentit alors… voilà, c'est ça que Watanuki redoutait. De sa bouche, on aurait entendu « Je travaille dans un magasin », peut-être même qu'il préciserait s'il le pense nécessaire qu'il y fait le ménage et qu'il lave le linge, mais de la bouche de yuko, affichant un air machiavélique, rien ne peut sortir de bon… Watanuki tenta de trouver du réconfort auprès de Himawari, mais malheureusement, il la trouva plus loin dans la pièce, plateau sous le bras, petit sourire, et main à sa bouche … TRAHISON !

A six heure, le resto ferma pour de bon, et Watanuki, épuisé, se faisait traîner par sa patronne qui le tirait par le bras, tout en suivant une Himawari bien heureuse, direction maison hantée. Etant donné que Dômeki n'avait pas encore finit d'animer son activité, Yuko et Himawari traînèrent encore le pauvre Watanuki à l'intérieur. Elles crièrent comme des hystériques, mais Watanuki eu à peine remarqué qu'il avait quitté le resto.

Lorsque Dômeki eu finit à son tour, ils firent un dernier petit tour, jusqu'à ce que la danse traditionnelle commence. Le soleil s'était couché, un grand feu était allumé à l'extérieur dans la cour, la musique commença, et une cinquantaine de personnes dansa tout autour du feu, en formant un cercle. Watanuki était trop fatigué pour y participer, il regarda alors Himawari et Dômeki s'éloigner ensemble vers la danse circulaire. Ils revinrent vite cependant, également fatigués, et tout trois s'installèrent sous leur arbre favori, sous lequel ils déjeunent assez souvent, alors que Yuko discutaillait avec des visiteurs âgés en kimono.

- Pfiouu, souffla Himawari, quelle journée ! Ta cuisine a épaté tout le monde Watanuki-kun ! Tu pourrais en faire ton métier, non ?

- C'est vrai que j'y est pensé quand j'étais plus jeune, mais pas longtemps, car le travail a fournir est beaucoup trop gros! répondit Watanuki.

Dômeki partit leur chercher une boisson chaude, enleva ses fausses dents de vampire, et bu avec eux. Plus loin des filles ne se lassaient pas de le regarder, et d'autres finirent même par venir, ce qui énerva Watanuki. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver. Mais, lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux, à son plus grand étonnement, c'est à lui que la fille s'adressa.

- Excusez moi, vous êtes bien celui qui a cuisiné pour le petit restaurant dans la cafeteria ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Watanuki avec étonnement.

- Ah ! Je voulais juste vous dire, que j'ai trouvé votre cuisine superbe ! Vous êtes vraiment doué ! J'ai adoré, et ma famille aussi ! C'est un talent qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde, vous avez de la chance !

- He ? Oh, euh, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !

Des amis à elle arrivèrent à leur tour, puis aussi d'autres qui avaient entendus quel était le chez de se restaurant. Les compliments fusaient. Himawari était aux anges, et Dômeki, toujours égal à lui même, semblait indifférent, mais surenchérissait les qualités du chef en compagnie d'Himawari, en citant ce qu'il réussissait le mieux, et ce qu'il inventait lui-même avec talent.

- Vous avez toujours cuisinez comme cela ? Demanda quelqu'un. Ou avez vous appris ?

Watanuki eut l'air un peu gêné, ou plutôt dans un sens péjoratif, il était mal à l'aise. Mais pourtant, il répondit avec un naturel, un peu trop naturel d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un de mal à l'aise :

- C'est mon père, c'était un vrai cordon bleu !

Des admirateurs partaient, et d'autres venaient, posaient les mêmes questions, et Watanuki répondait de la même manière :

- C'était mon père qui cuisinait bien !

- C'est lui qui vous a appris ?

Watanuki répondait avec un sourire bienveillant : … oui !

- Vous aviez commencé à quel âge ?

- Avant mes huit ans !

- Peut-être est-ce aussi dans les gènes alors, s'exclamèrent un groupe impressionné.

Et ça continuait comme ça, et au fur et à mesure que Watanuki répondait, Himawari et Dômeki le fixaient gravement : il était étrange.

La foule finit par ne plus circuler, mais le sort était jeté… Himawari, douée pour affichait des sourires sur son visage, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, se rapprocha de Watanuki qui semblait afficher le même sourire, et ils commencèrent à parler de leur journée de dur labeur. Dômeki, ne quittait pas Watanuki des yeux, puis après quelques instant de doutes,il jeta un coud d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Yuko. Celle-ci semblait avoir assistée à toute la scène, elle ne parlait plus au vieux couple, et, tenant une des boissons chaudes que Domeki lui avait amené, elle regardait Watanuki. Puis elle croisa le regard de l'archer. Mokona, dans le sac restait sous silence, mais son regard avait suivit celui de yuko, et participait à l'échange.

Ce fut tout… mais les regards en disent plus que les mots.

* * *

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**

**Eh bien voila mon deuxième chapitre est terminé, j'ai bien aimé la neutralité du début, mdr c'était marrant, un peu de chose à peu près normales ça soulage un peu, j'èspere que c'était pas enuyant! En tout cas, la fin lance l'action, et la suite sera plus mouvemantée... J'èspère qu'elle vous plaira aussi! Peut être que des mouchoirs seront les bien venus pour les âmes sensibles! En tout cas moi j'en suis une mdr! Et quand mon imagination interprettait tout ça dans ma tête, j'avais le coeur tout serré mdr**

**(1) C'est une pure invention ! Je me suis dis, tient je vais faire jouer mon imagination, et je suis allée sur un site (que j'aime beaucoup et que je conseille à tout les amateurs de la langue japonaise ), et j'ai fais un petit mélange avec le mot chance et le verbe porter, en m'arrangeant pour que ça sonne plutôt bien ! La légende aussi et inventée bien sûre, mais elle passe bien nan ? Niark niak**

**Pas de souci! Il y aura plus de shonen-ai dans le suivant! Car bon là, les sous entendus sont rares et légers, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour garder cette liaison qui est toujours compliquée, mais bien présente et presque palpable qu'il y a entre nos deux heros masculins!**

**Kixx à vous!!**


End file.
